Of Jedi, Clones, Senators and Separatists
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: These are some of the thoughts of ten Jedi, ten clones, ten Separatists, nine senators and a duchess. Each one takes place at different times during the Clone Wars.
1. Jedi

**A/N:** This story is modeled after the style of a spiritual Chronciles of Narnia fan fiction by **Sleepless-in-New York** called **Of Kings, Queens, Lords and Ladies**. Excuse me for imitating the format of your fanfic, **Sleepless**, if you ever read this fan fiction; I'm not trying to rip yours off, I just thought it would be a good way to structure my own spiritual Clone Wars story.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Star Wars or the Clone Wars, they belong to George Lucas and Dave Filoni, respectively._

**Chapter summary:** _Thoughts of ten diverse Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawans during various times of the Clone Wars._

**Of Jedi, Clones, Senators and Separatists**

**Of Jedi**

_Anakin Skywalker_

I am called the Chosen One, but I still can't seem to fully live up to what the other Jedi expect of me. But I have found and kept my faith in the Force. I will live according to how the Force tells me to live, not structured rules, and even if attachments are dangerous, I can't imagine life without them. I will save lives instead of just 'letting them go', and I will lead my men in the 501st to victory in this war. I only wish my actions could have more influence on the Jedi Order that surrounds me. I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and General of the Republic.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

I never wanted to see a war start that would compromise the Jedi Order's morals and principles. My former Padawan remains powerful and willful, and conflicted, and now he has his own Padawan who has some similar traits. And many other Jedi are turning into something they were never meant to be. Nevertheless, I will do my duty for the Order and the Republic, and see to it that the Sith do not have the final victory. As Master Qui-Gon said, the balance of the Force must be restored, and Anakin must be able to do his own duty, so I must help him the best way I can. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General of the Republic.

_Ahsoka Tano_

I've been growing up in a galaxy at war. I can't understand how these things get started, but I want to learn as much as I can, about the Force, and about life. Master Skyguy is troubled, I can tell that, about what I don't know, but I completely appreciate his training, and his desire to save lives has left a good impression on me. Now, I know that attachments have their good points, too, and I'm delighted to save the lives of people I care about. If only he could see how proud I am to be his apprentice, but I still hope he'll see it someday. I am Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Commander and Padawan of Anakin Skywalker.

_Yoda_

Darker and more clouded, the future is, and almost impossible to see any of it, as well. Surrounds us all, the dark cloud of the Sith does, and when it strikes, doomed, many people likely will be, including perhaps the Jedi Order. Work harder to resist that darkness, I must; indeed, we all must. Above all, though, remember that we serve the Force first and foremost, the Jedi must, and not have an attachment to this crumbling Galactic Republic. See to it that as many remember this as possible, I will. Yoda I am, Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

_Mace Windu_

I don't know if I will ever have good humor again, or even a genuine smile on my face. This whole Clone War is tearing the Republic apart, and like Master Yoda, I strongly suspect that it is a plot by the Sith to undermine the Jedi Order. We must all fight harder than ever before in order to survive and protect our government, because even with its flaws, the Galactic Republic is the best hope for peace and justice in this galaxy. And I will never allow the Sith to have victory in this war. I am Mace Windu, Master of the Jedi Order.

_Luminara Unduli_

Discipline is the proper way for a Jedi to conduct herself. I have never approved of the way some Jedi, like Skywalker and his Padawan Tano, behave, like arguing publicly with each other and occasionally disobeying their superiors, or their banter, like between Skywalker and Master Kenobi. I have worked hard to make sure that Barriss, my own Padawan, is a model Padawan for other young Jedi to follow, and I've done similar with Commander Gree and the 41st Elite. Even so, I still care for my fellow Jedi and the Republic citizens I'm sworn to defend, and I'm certain that I can find peace within the Force after I pass on. And to do that, I Jedi must be respectful, not reckless, that I know. I am Luminara Unduli, Jedi Master and General of the Republic.

_Barriss Offee_

Responsibility is my trademark as a Jedi. Masters Luminara and Stass Allie have taught me how to care for others' well-being as a healer, and I have no intention of letting the galaxy down. It breaks my heart to see all the physical, psychological and spiritual suffering in and around Republic space; if I could, I would even heal sick or wounded Separatist citizens and soldiers. A Jedi must also be selfless, that's very important, but most of all, she must not show favoritism between the Unifying and Living Force; Qui-Gon was right that we must be mindful of our instincts and the lives of others, and Vergere was right that the Force doesn't have a literal "light side" or "dark side", and is neither good nor evil. I will never break my faith in this truth of the Force. I am Barriss Offee, Jedi Healer and Padawan of Master Luminara Unduli.

_Aayla Secura_

Being a Jedi is hard and serious business. That's why I try to approach it with a more light-hearted and mischievous style; that way, it makes the burden of our day-to-day responsibilities easier on me, as I wish it would on other Jedi, particularly Master Windu. That doesn't mean that I'm a frivolous person, though; I feel empathy for just about any living thing I see, and in this war, I prefer taking out droids to killing organic beings. It is good to see that my care for my troops has worked well, because now Commander Bly ranks up with Kit Fisto and Master Quinlan Vos as one of my best friends. I hope the rest of the galaxy can learn this someday, too. I am Aayla Secura, Jedi Knight and General of the Republic.

_Quinlan Vos_

I wonder if there's any easy way out of the shadows once you're deep within them. I care very much for Aayla, and my Master Tholme, but Count Dooku really does know how to ensnare even the best of Jedi spies within the CIS. And Khaleen, my lover, how will I ever have any future with her if I can't shake off my bad deeds of the past? I can only meditate, when I have the chance, and pray that the Force will deliver me from darkness before I slide into a ditch from which there is no coming out. I am Quinlan Vos, Jedi Master and General of the Republic.

_Etain Tur-Mukan_

My fellow Jedi have been so complicit in the complacency of the Republic, it amazes me that they're still holding on to power in the middle of this war. _Fierfek!_ When will they learn what I learned, that everything about the rules of the Jedi Order is wrong? We have to care about other people, especially people who are treated like pieces of meat and considered sub-human by most, like these poor clone troopers, and ask ourselves what we're doing to them. Well, even if no other Jedi follows my example, I _will_ protect my adored boys to the end, and Darman _will _have a future few other clones will have with his son. That is the direction the Force is leading me. _I swear_. I am Etain Tur-Mukan, Jedi Knight, General, and friend of clones and Mandalorians.

**A/N:** Barriss Offee's philosophy on the Living and Unifying Force is talked about in the **MedStar** novels, and Vergere, a half Jedi/half Sith from the **New Jedi Order **novels, shared Barriss's same basic opinion on the Unifying Force.


	2. Clones

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Star Wars or the Clone Wars, they belong to George Lucas and Dave Filoni, respectively._

**Chapter summary:** _Thoughts of ten diverse clones during various times of the Clone Wars, several ARC troopers, a commando, two commanders, a captain, and a deserter._

**Of Jedi, Clones, Senators and Separatists**

**Of Clones**

_Alpha-17 (Alpha)_

People are always saying that I'm rude and surly, even for a clone, and I keep having to remind them that they're complacent for someone on the losing side of a battle. The clone army is very important to the Republic, and that means every clone has to grow up loyal to it, or not grow up at all. I know it's harsh and grueling, but it's also Jango's orders, and the Chancellor's, and we have to keep the clone troops as tough and resilient as possible, even if it does mean some surliness on my part and that of my fellow ARCs. I will gladly die knowing that this Republic has the best possible army, and I have every intention of dying with honor to bless the Republic. I am Alpha, Alpha-class ARC trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic.

_CT-7567 (Rex)_

I used to think that being a good soldier meant following all your orders without question; that's how the Kaminoans and the Republic engineered us. But I realize now, after experiences with Cut Lawquane and General Krell, that we need to embrace more independent thought in our minds. We're men, not machines, and men must act like men in order to do heroic actions that are _truly_ worthy of recognition. No one will _ever_ turn me into their puppet, when I die, I will die a free man, and a free soldier. I am Rex, Captain of Torrent Company and the 501st Legion.

_CC-2224 (Cody)_

It isn't easy, being an effective clone commander in the middle of a galactic war. General Kenobi, though, has taught me that there is always a way to win our battles, and also about the reality of collateral damage, human and alien alike. I do intend to protect the Republic as best I can, and to make sure the citizens are safe and secure like they want to be. And my brothers are men unlike any other men, great fighters; I can't imagine any "ordinary" soldiers or troopers being on par with them, and they will lead us to ultimate victory. I am Cody, Commander of Ghost Company and the 212th Attack Battalion and 7th Sky Corps.

_CC-1004 (Gree)_

I don't understand why so many clones outside of my unit have a strong dislike for many alien species, even if many of them serve the Seps; I love them. Aliens bring diversity to the galaxy, and their physicality, their customs, and their cultures contribute to that. Without aliens, in a completely humanocentric galaxy, this place would be sterile. Besides, my knowledge of their customs makes it easier for my unit to forge alliances with Republic-loyal populations. I am going to love aliens to the end, even if the Chancellor gives us orders to turn against a lot of them someday. I am Gree, Commander of Green Company and the 41st Elite Corps.

_CT-27-5555 (Fives)_

It's good to see that I finally convinced someone in the Grand Army that our orders aren't always right and that a little free thought can go a long way. Rex knows as well as I do that we're not just "another number" in a collective hive mind. We are men, and we can think creatively; how else could Jesse, Hardcase and I have thought of that plan to take out the supply ship orbiting Umbara? I'd like to see more clones prove me right before the war is over, and nothing will make me happier, except possibly being reunited with my brothers from Domino Squad. I am Fives, promoted ARC trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic.

_CT-21-0408 (Echo)_

It can be exasperating sometimes, the way cadets occasionally won't follow orders. I've tried to make my squadmates in Domino Squad listen to me in the past, but they still don't listen. They have to learn what I know, that orders have to be followed properly, or else society will fall apart. One disobeyed order could lead to a domino effect, if you'll excuse my pun, that can shatter the whole fabric of the civilization you swore to protect. Orders also keep you alive when you obey them, and I intend to stay alive for as long as I can. I am Echo, promoted ARC trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic.

_Alpha-98 (Nate) (Jangotat)_

Once, I always thought that all I had to do in life was to live and die in Republic service; or, as the Kaminoans put it, "In water you are born, in fire you die, your bodies seed the stars". A beautiful freedom pilot, Sheeka Tull, taught me that I could live a more full life if I wanted to, with a family, and that obeying orders without question is to be a machine, not a living being. I think she gave me such a new life that my end will be much more wondorous than simply "seeding the stars". I was once Nate, Alpha-class ARC trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic; now I am Jangotat, Jango's brother _and_ an ARC trooper of the Republic.

_RC-1136 (Darman)_

Life has always been a quiz for me. Why is the Republic using me and my brothers as expendable soldiers, and what will happen to us after the war is over? Me? I just want to have my accelerated aging stopped by _Kal'buir_, and to have some life beyond the army. I am also hoping to do something with my beloved Etain, or Et'ika, who has admitted her love for me and wants to be with me as much as I with her. I have never met anyone as special as her, apart from Kal, of course, and a full life is more welcome than any glorious death. I am Darman, Republic commando of Omega Squad.

_Null-11 (Ordo Skirata)_

Why do we have to bother with people like the Kaminoans, the Jedi, and the Republic anyway, and who needs any of their politics or religions, either? I know my place now, and it's with the Mandalorians, not Satine Kryze's "New Mandalorians", but the _true_ ones, the warriors and mercenaries. The Jedi are welcome to become "one with the Force" after they die, but the _manda_ is what I want to live for. And I intend to live a lot longer than most of the other clone troops, having lots of Mandalorian babies with Besany Wennen and having my accelerated aging cured. I am Ordo Skirata, Null-class ARC trooper of the Republic, son of Kal Skirata and a true Mandalorian.

_Cut Lawquane_

This war has never made any sense to me. Why should I have lost all my brothers and been just another expendable clone myself? Fortunately, I've found a good, loving family and a new job to make a living by. I'm glad to have met Captain Rex, too, because he and I have a lot in common, like our independent thought, each choosing the life we want, and we destroyed commando droids that invaded my home together. I'd love to see a day when there are more clone deserters, but for now, I'm content to live my own life here with Suu, Jek, and Shaaeah. I am Cut Lawquane, former clone trooper turned deserter and farmer.


	3. Senators

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Star Wars or the Clone Wars, they belong to George Lucas and Dave Filoni, respectively._

**Chapter summary: **_Thoughts of nine diverse Senators and a Duchess during various times of the Clone Wars._

**Of Jedi, Clones, Senators and Separatists**

**Of Senators**

_Duchess Satine Kryze_

War is intolerable; peace is beautiful. It saddens me to no end that so many people on both sides of this terrible Clone War are determined to fight to the bitter end. I care so much for all life as we know it, even life that I find repulsive, and war is an affront to life itself. I intend to stay committed to peace for the rest of my life, no matter what harm anyone does to me, and no opponent will draw me into the war, not even Death Watch or the Mandalorian Protectors. It's the only way we can all be prepared to die at peace with ourselves. I am Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore.

_Padme Amidala_

Naboo is a place of great beauty, and it brings me joy that I was born there. It taught me that we must fight _without_ violence as much as possible in order to maintain the peace. And frankly, I can't believe that so many Senators in the Senate are so pro-war that they seem to be as bloodthirsty as General Grievous, if not more so. But I will continue to fight with my handful of allies in the Senate, and we will do it as gently as possible, so if nothing else, at least we won't become the same greedy fools that they are. The Republic will see peace again eventually. I am Padme Amidala, Senator of the Galactic Senate from Naboo.

_Bail Organa_

I know something of love, being the husband of the queen of the Republic's most legendary and beautiful planet. Unfortunately, in the Senate, and in the general public, and perhaps everywhere in the galaxy, love seems to be no more; everyone is filled with hate and/or indifference for someone else, or even everyone else. I did not approve of the creation of the grand clone army, and as valiant as the clones are, I know an inevitable darkness is yet to come, partly because of their existence. But I must help as many people as I can to survive this devastation, because the war has put so many people, especially the Jedi, in an impossible situation, and I will help them. I am Bail Organa, Senator of the Galactic Senate from Alderaan.

_Mon Mothma_

This war, as my friend Padme has said, represents a failure to listen. After so much treachery in the Senate and backsliding in the Jedi Order, it is hard to know where anyone stands in all of this. However, I will not let anyone perturb me, even during these times, not even Chancellor Palpatine himself, and if he, or someone else, is planning to take advantage of these trying times to become a tyrant, the galaxy will depend on resolute people like myself and my allies Padme, Bail, and Garm Bel Iblis to turn the tide of evil. I know _I_ won't stop until the galaxy knows a peaceful democracy again. I am Mon Mothma, Senator of the Galactic Senate from Chandrila.

_Onaconda Farr_

I bear a little of the responsibility for the creation of the Grand Army. I was once a Militarist, pushing for the passing of the bill for the Military Creation Act, and now I'm not so sure I did the right thing. Young Padme, who calls me Uncle Ono, convinced me that peace was the right course of action, not war, but I listened only after the army was commissioned, and I even betrayed her to the Separatists briefly when my planet was starving. I hope it's not too late to repent, because I really don't want to be pulled into whatever hell waits for the condemned. I am Onaconda Farr, Senator of the Galactic Senate from Rodia.

_Riyo Chuchi_

It isn't easy being the youngest Senator in the Galactic Senate. I've been so timid for so long, I wasn't able to stand up to the arrogant Pantoran Chairman Chi Cho. But now, with the help of some support from friends like Senator Padme in the Senate, and Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano, her best friend, I feel like I can face anything. Yes, the enemies of peace, justice and democracy will not cow me anymore. I am Riyo Chuchi, Senator of the Galactic Senate from Pantora.

_Orn Free Taa_

Life is good, really good. I have tons of wealth, regal looking clothes, pretty girls to tend to me wherever I go, and all the good food I can eat. If only the Republic could be made safer and more secure in this time of war, I could relax completely. I still remember those Separatist probes that attacked me on Duchess Satine's ship. Ugh! And where did General Kenobi get off pushing one caged probe in our faces just to find a traitor? I don't need this. Life should be sweet and self-indulgent, and I know that Chancellor Palpatine will not betray me or fight me. I am Orn Free Taa, Senator of the Galactic Senate from Ryloth.

_Ask Aak_

This is a crisis; why can't such peace-loving goody-two-shoes like Senators Amidala and Organa see that? The Republic always needed, and needs, a strong military, hence the clone troopers, and the idiotic Jedi fools don't have the first clue how to lead an army, except of course Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. And Count Dooku, one of _them_, leading the Confederacy; I **know** the Jedi are working **with** him for some sinister purpose. The Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is the one who will lead us out of this; he's someone who deserves my trust, not the Jedi. You're not only my hero, Chancellor, you're my idol; I _will_ kneel before you in gratitude when you end this crisis. I am Ask Aak, Senator of the Galactic Senate from Malastare.

_Kin Robb_

I can do without participation in this war, and Duchess Satine and her Council of Neutral Systems are my best hope for it. It's good to see that there is a way to stay out of galactic conflicts, because my planet is close to the war right now, and it isn't fit to be torn apart by the clones' and droids' war machines. I only hope that the Council isn't destroyed by a scheming plan hatched by Count Dooku or anyone else. Senators like Aak are insane to think that galactic war is a good way out of a crisis. I am Kin Robb, Senator of the Galactic Senate from Taris.

_Lott Dod_

More people should learn that as devastating as war is, it's also a good way to make a real profit for yourself or whatever planet or organization you work for. When this war finally ends and the Trade Federation and other commerce guilds get their rewards, this will be the richest galaxy in the universe, at least that I know of. Besides, the Republic is taking away our profits bit by bit with its taxes and its own war effort. My secret allies, Nix Card and Gume Saam and I, are going to make sure that our respective corporations get their fair share; nothing else is more important to us than that. I am Lott Dod, Senator of the Galactic Senate from the Trade Federation.


	4. Separatists

**A/N: **I think that plenty has been said about Dooku and Grievous in both canon and non-canon stories, so this chapter will be about a few other Separatist celebrities and some lesser Separatists. If anyone was hoping to find Dooku and/or Grievous here, I apologize in advance.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Star Wars or the Clone Wars, they belong to George Lucas and Dave Filoni, respectively._

**Chapter summary: **_Thoughts of ten diverse Separatists during various times of the Clone Wars._

**Of Jedi, Clones, Senators and Separatists**

**Of Separatists**

_Asajj Ventress_

The galaxy is certainly in need of a Jedi purge. Their corruption and arrogance is contagious, spreading to more people in the galaxy, and they are very selective about which worlds they protect; they couldn't care less about my home world, Rattatak, and they never helped Master Ky Narec, either. I know that Dooku will see to it the Jedi are purged and the galaxy cleansed of corruption; I look forward to it, I'd even bet my life on it. And then the galaxy can get a fresh start with being defended by the non-hypocritical passion of the dark side. Yes, that will be the day. I am Asajj Ventress, Separatist military commander and Dark Acolyte of Count Dooku.

_Nute Gunray_

Why do we have to have a galactic war about this? I mean, the Federation's funds are for the Federation, and we're wasting them on an endless supply of battle droids. I want to relax in safety and luxury, oh, and to see Amidala dead, but the war keeps making that impossible. Somebody please give me a peaceful life, not a violent death, I don't want to risk my own skin if I don't have to; I want a long, happy life with riches and without war. I am Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation.

_Sora Bulq_

My former kind, the Jedi, are tainted by our connections to the Republic; many see us as its enforcers. They're on the wrong side. My dream as a Separatist is to help the Count bring as many Jedi into the fold of the Confederacy as possible, because we _should_ be helping to bring down the corrupt Republic, not preserve it. The more Jedi we can make into Separatist Acolytes, the better I'll sleep at night. I am Sora Bulq, former Jedi and Dark Acolyte of Count Dooku.

_Admiral Trench_

The Republic will regret not allowing Secundus Ando to legally secede from it. I have military experience like no other; even that Chiss "genius" Mitth'raw'nuruodo from the Outbound Flight project is no match for me, and I will show the Republic that the Corporate Alliance and the Confederacy will fight till we have won this war. And no matter how many flagships I may lose, there will always be an armored pressure suit handy to help me survive to fight another day. I am invincible. I am Trench, Admiral of the Confederate Navy.

_Commander Merai_

I just want to see freedom in this galaxy, freedom for all people to live however they want, wherever they want, and the Republic is taking that freedom away from us. This mission given to me from Passel Argente is too good to be true; all I have to do is destroy Tipoca City on Kamino to stop the production of clone troopers. No more clones means no more war, according to the Magistrate, and those clones are made for nothing more than combat. The galaxy doesn't need vat-grown soldiers tearing up the galaxy, I will see to it that this does not come to pass. Who knows, I may even become a Mon Cala legend for this, because I already proved myself worthy in the Quarren War. I am Merai, Separatist military commander.

_Alto Stratus_

Where the blazes have the Jedi and the Republic been all these years? We were loyal to them for three thousand years, but they never helped my people, the Jabiimites of Jabiim. Now they want to exploit us and use our planet for their own, of course "most excellent", purposes. Now, the CIS has finally given us our chance to strike back at them, to help us fight to be free, to end our pain and misery. I have faith in the Confederacy now, not the Republic, and certainly not the Jedi, ever again. I _will_ see a free Jabiim, and one day, the sun will finally pierce the rainclouds again. I am Alto Stratus, leader of the Jabiimi Nationalists and the Nimbus commandos.

_Tofen Vane_

The Republic killed my father in his own starship. I knew that the Separatist cause was, and is, just and right. So now I am fighting as an ace starfighter pilot and I have taken down many Jedi fighters and Republic cruisers. My mother says I'm not getting enough sleep lately, but as much as I love her, I know that I must keep up the fight. And I will, until everyone in the corrupt Republic knows me as a Confederate legend, like Admiral Trench already is. I am Tofen Vane, freedom fighter and pilot of the Confederacy.

_Mina Bonteri_

This war is degrading to everyone who fights in it. I love the Confederacy because it gave my family a chance at freedom from corruption, and I admire its leader, Count Dooku, but I prefer a soft peace between the Confederacy and the Republic, where they can get along together instead of waging eternal war against each other. And yet, almost everyone wants to join the violence of the Clone Wars with eagerness. I wish I could find a way to stop the war with negotiations, and I'm going to keep looking for an opportunity to do it. I am Mina Bonteri, Senator of the Separatist Parliament from Onderon.

_Bomo Greenbark_

We didn't want any trouble, we didn't even _cause_ any trouble. My people and I just needed the money from selling our only major export, rikknit eggs, to the people of the galaxy. But the Republic refused us representation in the Senate; then the Separatists agreed to buy our eggs, and guess what; Republic clones and a Jedi General show up and start killing us. Now I must fight to defend our eggs and our money, and to protect my wife and only daughter. But I will not back down, I'm even ready to die fighting to save them. I am Bomo Greenbark, Captain of the Nosaurian New Plympto resistence.

_Lux Bonteri_

I'm not sure who to trust these days. The Republic betrayed my family, and its clone troopers killed my father. The Confederacy has given my mother and I a fresh start, but it too is complicit in the war effort. And my friends are saying that the Jedi are to blame. But at least I still have a few friends; a very young Jedi named Ahsoka came to Raxus, and I think she and I like each other. I also think that I convinced her that the Separatists are not _all_ the bad guys. I hope she can spread some more lenient Confederate sentiment in the Republic; I'm not too hopeful, but it may work. I am Lux Bonteri, Separatist citizen and son of Senator Mina Bonteri.


End file.
